


Seduction 101

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus isn't as subtle as he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flora (florahart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



> Written for florahart and originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.

Remus was sitting in the back room of the pub, anxiously awaiting Viktor Krum’s arrival and glaring morosely at the Christmas decorations. They were supposed to be meeting to exchange vital information about the war effort on the continent, but Remus had more, personal needs, he wanted to attend to first.

It had completely taken him by surprise, the sharp stab of desire every time he saw the younger man, but now it was all he could think about. Those intense eyes…which were currently staring down at him.

“Oh, Viktor you’re here. Sit…sit down.”

As usual Viktor did not talk much and merely placed the bottle of syrup Remus had asked him to bring on to the table with what amounted to a puzzled expression on his face.

“Um, right. Thanks.” Remus picked it up, opened it and dipped a finger inside. Coating it liberally, and feeling himself turn red at the very thought of what he was trying to do he began to raise his finger to his lips, only to be stopped by Viktor grabbing his wrist. Their eyes met and Remus gasped as his finger entered Krum’s mouth.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so hard after all.


End file.
